Rocking Lockseed Adventure
by Pikatwig
Summary: Hyper Battle DVD done right. With the Lockseeds now rusted, Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Ryugen and Zangetsu have a race to find the one thing that can restore them.


KKD: Well, I don't know how many Gaim projects we'll be taking on, but this just added another one to the pile.

Pikatwig: Yea, this is the Hyper Battle DVD done right!

KKD: In case you're all wondering why he says that, it's because we saw Gaim's Hyper Battle Video, and how they bring out the whole "Fresh" Lockseed gimmick is just that, a gimmick. It's a stupid idea to begin with, and it ended up stupid. So, Pika thought this story up, hoping we'll make it better. And NO! We won't include the Fresh Orange, Fresh Pine, or Fresh whatever Lockseeds.

Pikatwig: Yea. This will be a story will be something different.

KKD: While we won't use the Fresh Lockseed gimmick, we _will_ get to see the Riders use Lockseeds they wouldn't normally use.

Pikatwig: Now it's disclaimer time.

DISCLAIMERS: As usual, neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own anything used in this story. Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider in general belong to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.

KKD: Now let's begin.

* * *

It seemed like an average day for the Lock Dealer, Sid. He was just having his snack at Druper's as usual, when…

"Oi! Sid!" he heard a voice shout before looking to see a member of Team Red Hot.

"Oh, it's you… what do you want?" Sid asked when the Beat Rider showed him a Lockseed, but it was starting to lose color, and looking rusty.

"This! The Lockseeds are starting to rust up!"

"Then why don't you use rust remover? It's very easy to find and use."

"It. Didn't. WORK! You sold me a malfunctioned Lockseed! I want my money back!"

"...Sorry, kid. No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds," Sid informed.

The Beat Rider growled and threw the Lockseed to the ground, causing the Lockseed to almost shatter before he stormed out. Sid sighed, and picked up the Lockseed up. Later he returned to Ryoma, and showed it to him.

"That's odd… the Lockseeds shouldn't be rusting if they've been harvested from natural plants…" Ryoma noted. "But… it's happening again,"

"Again?" Sid asked.

"If overused, the Lockseeds can rust, and stop working. It's the only flaw to my design… and I've never found a way to fix them…" Ryoma sighed.

"I see… that sounds like quite the pickle. I hope you can figure someway to fix it soon, because customers will soon stop getting Lockseeds if this keeps up."

"I said 'if overused'. If they're used less, it won't happen… but I wonder… if it would happen to the Armored Rider's Lockseeds…."

* * *

**=ORANGE AU LAIT!=**

Meanwhile, Gaim was fighting some Inves. He just finished off some of them with his finisher as per usual. He then looked over at another Inves.

"Jeez, these guys aren't letting up at all today," Gaim groaned, unloading the Lockseed and putting it into the Musou Saber.

**=ICHI, JYU, HAKYU, SEN!=**

**=ORANGE CHARGE!=**

With that, Gaim slashed at the Inves coming at him, easily destroying it. Ryugen also rushed forward, firing his Budou Ryuhou rapidly to keep the Inves at bay.

He looked at the weapon, and simply took out the Kiwi Lockseed, and Gaim took out Ichigo.

**=KIWI/ICHIGO!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HAI~!/SEIYA!=**

**=KIWI ARMS! GEKI! RIN! SEIYA HA!=**

**=ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!=**

**=HAI~!/SEIYA!=**

**=KIWI AU LAIT/ICHIGO SPARKING!=**

They finished off the last Inves, and they high-fived.

"Nice job Micchy," Gaim chuckled, as they high-fived.

"You did good, too, Kota-san," Ryugen admitted.

However, neither one noticed their Lockseeds starting to rust, even if a little bit.

* * *

(Three days later…)

"NO~!" Kota shouted at the top of his lungs, as he began to sob.

"Kota! What's wrong?" Mai asked, rushing in to see what happened.

"My… Orange… has rusted!" Kota cried, showing his now fully rusted Orange Lockseed.

"So… use a rust remover…" Mai responded.

"I tried that, and it didn't work! It just made it worse!" Kota responded.

Mai simply gave a confused look, and then they saw that the Ichigo and Pine Locks were also totally rusted as well.

"So they're rusted… can you still use them?" Mai asked.

"I… haven't tried it yet…" Kota shrugged, as he took out the Orange Lockseed. "Hen"

* * *

"Shin!" Takatora announced, trying to unlock his Lockseed.

However, the Lockseed remained stuck shut. He looked at it annoyed, before heading to Ryoma's area.

"Ryoma! What's the meaning of this?" Takatora demanded, showing Ryoma the rusted Lockseed.

"That… is the Lockseeds one flaw," Ryoma explained.

"...I thought you said they were flaw_less_!"

"I did… before I discovered that flaw…" Ryoma sighed. "Unfortunately… I have not found a way to fix them yet."

With that, Takatora just growled at this.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Get a new Lockseed?"

"...just, use something else until I can find a way to fix the rusting…"

Takatora just groaned at this as he walked off. Sid simply watched this unfold, and sighed. "Will the new model Lockseeds have this flaw?"

"No. I promise I'll make sure they won't," Ryoma assured, getting back to work.

* * *

"...so, our Lockseeds are useless…" Kota groaned, as Micchy showed up, showing both his Budou and Kiwi Lockseeds have rusted as well.

"Well isn't that just peachy?" Micchy sighed, looking at his Lockseed, fairly annoyed at this.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kota wondered.

* * *

"So… the Lockseeds have one flaw?" Zack asked Kaito at their base, rather confused by what his team's leader was saying. Kaito then showed what he meant, both the Banana and Mango Lockseeds were in the same condition as Kota's, Micchy's and Takatora's: rusted.

"This is what I'm talking about," Kaito told Zack.

"Yowch... I hope mine doesn't get that way," Zack replied.

_-Hello~ Zawame City! DJ Sagara here with some news that's been plaguing all of you Beat Riders as of late: rusty Lockseeds!-_ Sagara began on the Beat Rider Hotline, almost as if on cue.

"We're aware of this already," Kaito groaned.

* * *

_-Over-usage of the Lockseeds will cause a rust to form, and don't even think of using a rust remover… it just makes it worse…-_ Sagara spoke.

"We know _that_!" Kota groaned as his team was listening in.

_-And as of the moment… there's no way to fix them… gomen Beat Riders,-_

"OH! You GOTTA be KIDDING me!"

* * *

"Why is he doing this… I gotta find something to fix them…" Takatora sighed, when the screen began to fritz. "Ara?"

* * *

"What's going on now?" Kota asked as Gaim's TV was also on the fritz.

"Man… today just hasn't been our day," Micchy sighed, as the screen was finally fixed, however, Sagara was no longer the one on the screen.

"Nani?" Kota gawked, recognizing the girl onscreen.

* * *

"Who is this…?" Kaito wondered.

"I think that that's Team Gaim's Mai," Zack informed.

"No... her outfit's different, not to mention her hair and eyes."

-_Gaim… Baron… Ryugen… Zangetsu, all of your Lockseeds have been plagued with the disease of rust…-_

"We know that, but why're you telling us this?" Kaito asked.

_-They can indeed be restored… but the answer lies in the forest…-_

* * *

"The forest…?" Micchy wondered, before realizing what she was talking about, and he rushed out of the door.

"Helheim?" Kota wondered before noticing Micchy left.

* * *

Micchy soon arrived on his Lockvehicle, and looked around, not sure what he should be looking for. He shrugged, and plucked a random fruit, and it changed into a Banana Lockseed.

"I guess I should grab new Lockseeds while I'm at it," he figured. He then heard someone walking forward, and Micchy ducked behind a tree, seeing it was his older brother. "Uh oh… henshin,"

**=BANANA!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HAI~!=**

**=BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!=**

"Baron?" Takatora asked, ducking behind a tree himself, and then plucking a Lockseed, noticing it was a Durian, "...Wait… something was off…"

**=DURI~AN!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!=**

"Eh? ...Bravo?" Micchy gawked to himself, preparing the Banaspear. Zangetsu walked out, and looked at his armor. "Shiroi Armored Rider?"

"Ryugen?" Zangetsu gawked seeing Ryugen in the Banana Arms.

"Yea…" Ryugen responded. "My Lockseed… rusted."

"Strange… so was mine."

Ryugen then plucked two more Lockseeds, one becoming Kurumi, the other becoming Orange.

"Y'know, that Lockseed is one of the rarest in the forest, Orange," Zangetsu informed, plucking two Lockseeds himself, ending up with Ichigo and Kiwi.

* * *

"So the forest holds the key to fixing the Lockseeds," Kota muttered, unlocking his Lockvehicle, and getting some biker gear ready to ride it, "...Wonder what that secret is…"

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's chapter one for ya folks.

KKD: Yea, again, one of those short things, but it's cool… I guess.

Pikatwig: So, the Riders are getting new Lockseeds, with Micchy and Takatora keeping who they are secret in a bit of a scramble. Anyway, my favorite part was the transition from Kota to Takatora when they tried to use the rusted Lockseeds. Also, fun fact, along with not being able to henshin a Gaim Rider, rusted Lockseeds can't summon Inves.

KKD: That makes sense. If something's causing one function of the lock to not work, then its other functions can't work either.

Pikatwig: So, what was your favorite part aibou?

KKD: Hmm… I think it'd have to be at the end when Micchy and Takatora got each other confused for another Rider when they used different Lockseeds.

Pikatwig: Okay. Also, speaking of the Kureshima brothers, in a future episode, the two of them will duke it out! It sounds amazing.

KKD: Talk about a regular family feud gone to the dogs, huh?

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
